Thirst
by Sophie Steals Sandcastles
Summary: Marceline is sick and tired of constantly hiding her feelings from the Princess. But even though love is strong, demonic blood and no play makes Johnny a really fucking horny boy. WARNING: G!P Marceline.
1. Chapter 1

Quick one shot i had a dream about. Figured why teh fuCK NOT AMIRITE LADIES Or mens whatevs.

Bruh.

This fanfic has some fo reals G!P in it.

So chill.

Leave if you wanna.

But staying would make you pretty rad.

bannanabannanabannana bye

* * *

><p>How did she do this to me. <em>How, How, How.<em> Marceline thought deeply and took a drag from her cigarette, leaning against the strong support of a candy tree and watching the Princess comb her long gummy hair in a window many floors above.

Watching her has become a cereal serious habit for Marceline lately. Just chilling under this peppermint tree and strumming her axe bass or smoking, sometimes late at night pulling out her shaft and stroking herself to release as she watched the Princess change into lacy panties.

Or parade around in her love suit.

But this has been going on for a while and Marceline was wearing thin of patience. Demonic blood and no play makes Johnny a **really** fucking horny boy, and just watching the Princess above peeling off a pink tee made Marceline bulge against her jeans.

"_Fuck_..." Marceline groaned and leaned her back against the sugary bark, running her hand over her hardening loins. Glob, Glob, Glob, a blush crept up Marcelines neck and past the fang marks, burning her pointed ears as fantasies of slipping herself into Bonnibels velvety folds and fucking her til' tears streamed down her supple cheeks and bite marks covered her plump bottom shot straight down into her cock. The cigarette fell from her dry lips as she bent her head back against the trunk of the tree.

"I love you so much, Bonnibel." Marceline whispered to herself as she pulled her demonic tentacle out of her jeans, a structure she was born with due to her father's genes that looked exactly like a squids, but jet black and smooth all over.

She lay against the tree, massaging the throbbing member and groaning out into the night sky. Recurring thoughts of Bonnie's warm, wet mouth wrapping around her squirming bulge and listening to the sweet Princess choke and gag against her sent her over the edge, the vampire bucking her hips and biting her lip to stifle a moan as hot streams of cum shot out onto the candy grass and trickled down onto her hand. She panted and milked herself til' the warm light glowing from Bonnibels window ceased and retired to a calming darkness.

Marceline stuffed herself back in her pants, running her forked tongue over her lips and spitting the venom that pooled in her mouth onto the ground.

Frustration boiled and burned in her chest. If only she could just do what she wanted to the girl that was relentlessly haunting her dreams. Fuck her, spank her... Hold her, kiss her. Glob, she felt pathetic.

Marceline grabbed her pack of cigarettes and began to slowly glide home, running her fingers through her unkempt mane of inky hair, the weight of un-maintained, un-welcomed, and unwanted love hitting her hard in the chest over and over, almost as if some invisible force was shoving bricks as hard as they could into her chest. Marceline knew Bonnibel would never, ever, know how much Marceline craved, thirsted, for bare bubblegum skin to caress her own. And the thought alone drove her wild.

"What's stopping me, though?" Marceline lit another cigarette and breathed in the smoke deeply, feeling the warmth fill the whole in her heart temporarily, before piling out in a cloud of her own demise.

The truth was, Marceline _totally_ knew what was stopping her from turning back immediately and tearing Bonnie's panties off. She was afraid. Mad afraid. She rehearsed it in her head, the ridiculous look that Bonnie would have after hearing Marceline confess her love. If anyone knew Marceline, she knew she'd die before embarrass herself in front of a pretty girl. Especially a girl like Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Marceline arrived at her cave- ridden home sooner than expected, her old trainers hitting the dirt floor as she walked solemnly to her door.

Stepping in, she imagined tomorrow. Getting dressed, lay down some chill jams with Finn, and then masturbate like a weirdo to the silhouette of the girl she dreamed about.

As Marceline trudged up to her bedroom and slipped off her clothes, she thought about none other than you know who. It really was super mad creepy to jack-off to the un-expectant princess. But Glob she couldn't help it. Bonnie was just perfect. Smarter than any loser Marceline's ever known but pulled off in such a cute way, funny (in a nerdo way), and one of the handful of people who understand what it's like to be a teen in Ooo.

A heavy sigh filled the dense air of her musky bedroom as Marceline crawled into bed. She stared up at her ceiling for an unknown amount of time before knowing what she had to do.

"I'm gonna tell her." Marceline said to the surface of her ceiling, drifting off to an apprehensive slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline woke with a start, cold beads of sweat clinging to her forehead and slicking her fringe down to her forehead. She panted, her chest rising and falling in quick gasps. She knew what today was.

The day she was going to tell Bonnie how she felt.

Marceline looked out her window and to the entrance of her cave. It was dark, with a light fuzz of sunlight edging along the horizon.

Dawn. She thought with a sigh, jumping into the shower and ridding her frame of any gross smells or leaks of sweat.

Anxiety was the least of her worries, she knew, but it was the executioner of her anxiety that trembled her biz so much.

Bonnie could kick me out of her life. Marceline thought in agony, taking shampoo to her hair. If anything would suck, that would suck, like, a million asses.

Marceline stepped out of the shower feeling no trace of reassurance now that she was sweat-free, her anxiety growing as she prolonged the time it usually took her to blow out her hair to delay her inevitable fate for as long as able.

She quickly got dressed in one of her skirts and a beat up shirt, picking up her axe-bass and strumming the hours away carelessly. She played a solemn tune and took in a huff of breath.

_"Oh, Bonnie bee, can't you see?_

_You're the flower to my honey bee."_ She sang softly, hearing her alarm clock buzz and shrill in front of her. She slammed a fist into it and read the time. 1:00, the red numbers beamed up at her.

She frowned and shook with anxiety. She knew if now was the time to say anything, it would be now, on a Sunday during the Princess's tea time (she knew this from previous times she had visited the Candy Kingdom) where no one would bother her in her quarters.

Deciding quickly as she put down her axe-bass, Marceline ran downstairs, grabbed an apple, sucked it dry of its delectable red and grabbed an umbrella to shield herself from the blaring July sun, descending off at a graceless glide toward the Candy Kingdom.

Before what she was really about to do had sunk in, Marceline found herself at the window of Bonnie's bedroom- adorned in full pink and decorated here and there with candy cane items and a bed frame made of solid peppermint. She stepped into the room carefully, hearing the click of her low heels pat against the dark gumdrop-tree wood flooring. She glanced around, her eyes alert but unfocused in her nerves. She then heard the gentle padding of water coming from Bonnie's bathroom that sit with steam pouring out from under the door frame.

Marceline distinctly heard a tune singing from the Princess that sounded much like it belonged in a story about ponies. The vampire shook her head and smirked. Loser. Cute.

Though her mischievous glee was suddenly numbed as the door of Bonnie's bathroom began to shutter open, leaving Marceline out in the open as Bonnie walked into her bedroom, gummy hair cascading down her back in a river of water droplets and her supple breasts and curves covered only by a thin towel wrapped loosely around her cleavage.

Marceline could not help the immediate hardening of her groin, the bindings of two layers of constriction shorts seemed to help nothing as her demonic tentacle stood against her toned stomach. She gulped, and soon her wide eyes met the wide ones of her love.

"MARCELINE!" Bonnie started almost vehemently, wrapping her towel tighter around her body; but alas, it only revealed more length to her piquant thighs. "WHAT IN GLOBS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Bonnie demanded, her sugary voice filling the room. Marceline felt a pang in her chest as she remembered how long it had been since she heard the sound of Bonnie's voice this close.

Marceline realized she was staring, looking around Bonnie's room like her naked frame didn't phase her in the slightest, and that she was heavily interested in a clock on the other side of the room. "Just seeing what the haps is, didn't fig' you were in the shower."

"Yes, well, I was." Bonnie inquired matter-of-factly, a blush spreading into her face. "What do you want, anyway?"

Marcelines insides squirmed as she remembered why she really was here. She turned back around to find Bonnie staring at her, seeming almost un-oblivious to the fact she was naked.

Marceline shrugged, though her stomach churned and she felt a light sweat wipe into the back of her neck. "Oh... You know..." Marceline bit her bottom lip, looking down at Bonnie, who seemed just as flustered as Marceline. They both found it hard to meet the others gaze without reddening in the face. She couldn't help wondering if Bonnie could see her bulge straining against her underwear.

Bonnie shook her head and looked down, sighing deeply. "Marceline, there's something I need to tell you." Marceline looked up suddenly, watching the princess shrug off her towel and reveal the entirety of her naked body to crimson eyes.

"I am unintentionally, unconditionally in love with you. I made you countless bouquets of genetically modified roses turned black because I knew that was your favorite color, and sweets I constructed from the red of the finest rainbows in Ooo to display to you my affection. Although," Bonnie let out a deep sigh, "I never grew the courage to send them to you, even after hours in my lab dedicated to the way I felt about you." Bonnie's eyebrows were knitted together closely in concern as she gazed into the vampires watering eyes.

Marceline tried saying something, but the only thing that came out was a gurgling as the Princess graced closer to her, draping her arms around Marceline's neck and coliding her nude hips with Marceline's, grinding up against her bulge. Marceline bit her lip and looked down at the Princess, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Do you want me, Marceline?" Bonnie whispered, slowly getting down on her knees but keeping eye contact with the vampire.

Marceline let out another gurgle as an attempt to ask how Bonnie knew she had a tentacle dick, but instead frantically nodded in response as Bonnie lifted her dress and licked the straining tentacle through Marceline's underwear. The Princess then hooked her fingers into the hem of the fabric, pulling it down Marceline's shaking knees and off, throwing them somewhere.

Looking down, Marceline watched her demonic tentacle stand before the beautiful face of Bonnibel. Before she could comprehend everything, she felt the warm, wet mouth of the Princess capture her, sucking hard as the tentacle squirmed in pleasure in between her lips.

Marceline let out a loud moan as she tangled a hand in Bonnie's gummy hair, pushing her head down lower on her. Bonnie choked and gagged against the slithering appendage, but moaned at every buck and jerk Marceline's hips gave.

"Marcy..." Bonnie moaned as she took the squirming tentacle from her mouth, massaging it along its length and kissing Marceline's navel tenderly. The fangs that usually sat comfortably in Marceline's mouth began to lengthen in her desire, the teeth just about poking out from over her bottom lip.

Marceline could not take this teasing any longer. She tightened her grip on Bonnie's hair and lifted her back up to her feet, the Princess moaning at Marceline's force. Their lips collided in a needy and hungry kiss, both girls' tongues fighting and wrestling inside each other's mouths. Marceline lifted Bonnie up by her thighs, forcing her down onto her bed and sucking on her bubblegum flavored tongue till it was drained of color, Bonnie fighting to lift Marceline's dress up over her head and growing successful only when Marceline assisted her by ripping her own dress in half and chucking the torn material across the room.

Marceline looked down at Bonnibel, who was biting her lip and bucking her hips up into her throbbing member. Ready to pounce, she felt a burning in her throat and mouth and coughed. Bonnie looked up at her in an expression once filled with lust now to concern.

"Darling, what's the matter?" Bonnie asked, Marceline coughing again as spurts of purple venom dribbled down her chin. Her predatory instincts were kicking in.

Oh no. Marceline began to panic, seeing the worry lines on Bonnie's face deepen.

"M-my predatory instincts." Marceline coughed out, choking on a pool and letting it seep out of her mouth and onto Bonnie's chest, Bonnie wincing as the venom gave a slight burn to her skin. "Bonnie I don't know what to do, it's the demonic stuff I don't-"

Bonnie put a finger to Marceline's lips, reaching over to her bedside table and bringing out a napkin, wiping up herself and then delicately wiping up Marceline's lips and chin, smiling gently.

"I know, love. I know how to fix it, but you'll need to be sure about... this." Bonnie inquired with a gesture to their naked forms. Marceline nodded frantically, looking into Bonnie's eyes and swallowing another puddle of venom.

Bonnie nodded once, getting another napkin and wiping Marceline's chin with a soft caress.

"It's your demonic instincts, though that you already know as well as I. When a demon is ready to mate, they grow fangs and their eyes blacken out completely, as well as their salivary glands beginning to produce a type of venom as a substitute for saliva, and their cephalopodic limb secretes a mucus-like substance for easier penetration of the mate. Since you are," She gestured to the space in between Marceline's legs, that throbbed and pulsed like mad, dripping lightly of what seemed to be exactly what Bonnie was talking about. "You know, your body is just doing what it was born to. To choose a permanent mate for the rest of eternity." At these finishing words, Bonnie blushed profusely, not seeming to be able to meet Marceline's wide eyes.

There was a silence for a few moments. Not an awkward silence, but a silence that had more worth than words; especially at that moment. For the rest of eternity? Marceline thought, looking down at Bonnie. She sat up, closely followed by the Princess, who had returned to looking at her.

"So... you mean, like, forever?" Marceline whispered, followed by a quick nod from the Princess. Marceline already knew she loved Bonnie, and she now knew Bonnie loved her too, but would they work out? With the candy Kingdom in the way, the risk of hurting Bonnie, it seemed dangerous. "But, what about your Kingdom?"

Bonnie shook her head, giving a small smile. "I've decided that I am the Princess, and whether the people like it or not I'm in love with an eclectic vampire Queen. If this goes the way I've presumed, I plan to have a public announcement as soon as you're comfortable, since the candy people have been curious as to why I've never accepted a suitor."

"So, what about your image? You really don't care?" Marceline asked. Bonnie responded with a simple shake to her head. Marceline felt a pang of selfish hope. So long has she wanted exactly what the Princess what telling her at this exact moment. Never would she have thought prior that this would happen.

There was another silence as the cloud of desire hanging over them ceased into one of intensity. This was something Marceline couldn't pass up, but one thing still hung over her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you, Bonnie." Marceline muttered, looking away from the Princess as she scooted closer.

"You would never hurt me, Marceline." Bonnie whispered, stroking Marceline's cheek as she forced her gaze back into the purple orbs of Bonnie's love filled eyes. Marceline leaned in with a new sense of confidence, leaning in as deep into Bonnie's mouth as she was allowed, Bonnie not holding back whatsoever and holding Marceline's mouth against hers, both their tongues coming in contact once more. Now, though, it was slow and soft, and Marceline could absorb how soft and sweet Bonnie's mouth was. She genlty sunk her fangs into Bonnie's lips, the Princess moaning and Marceline's tentacle standing back straight up.

"I won't mind being with you forever, anyway." Marceline whispered, pulling Bonnie onto her lap and shoving her tentacle inside the Princess. Bonnie let out a moan of utter surprise, then it evolved into pleasure as Marceline's tentacle licked the inside of her warm cavern. Marcy let out a moan as well, feeling her fangs once again protrude from her lower lip as Bonnie looked down at her, all pleasure and love in her face as she pushed her hips all the way down, her warm entrance enveloping Marceline completely.

"Fuck!" Bonnie moaned as she rolled her hips against the shaft that stood inside of her, hardening beyond Marceline had ever imagined it could be, Marcy wrapping Bonnie's supple thighs around her hips and pinning her down on top of her, venom oozing from her mouth as her appendage flicked and squirmed desperately inside of Bonnie.

"Bonnie, it's taking over me-" Marceline moaned out, feeling her eyes burn as she buried her face in Bonnie's sweet-scented neck.

"Sh, look at me baby." Bonnie whimpered, caressing Marceline's face and looking into her eyes. She bit her lip as the tentacle gave a hard jerk at their eye contact, but nodded. "Black. It's okay, Marcy. I promise you won't hurt me. Just don't s-stop, please."

Marceline looked into the Princess's eyes, her own now burning as her vision focused completely on the princess, everything else around her now a shadowy blur. She took charge of Bonnie's hips, lifting them up till the tip of her shaft was licking at the entrance, then pulling her forcefully back down onto her lap. Bonnie moaned and bit her lip, beginning to move on her own accord up and down on Marceline.

"It feels... so... good!" Bonnie groaned, bouncing up and down on Marceline. The vampire felt a hot liquid dribble down her chin, but payed no attention to it as she grabbed the Princess's breasts and squeezed, latching her mouth onto a rock-hard nipple and biting hard, drinking the delicious pink from the tit and moaning out.

"You're so tight," Marceline heard herself groan, though it sounded distant. "And so fucking wet." This was true, there was a luscious sound emanating from in between their legs as they collided with one another, the sound alone putting Marceline in a trance.

"I feel you slithering inside of me." Bonnie moaned, digging her nails into Marcy's shoulders and grinding down hard. "You're so fucking good." She moaned into a pointed ear, Marceline growling and furrowing her brow in pure pleasure. Nothing else mattered in all of Ooo right now.

_Warm._ Marceline layed down so Bonnie was on top of her, grabbing her ass and pumping herself faster in and out of the Princess, who's mouth was a perfect 'O' as she looked down at Marceline, who's expression was the same.

_Wet._ "FUCK ME!" Bonnie cried out, Marceline kissing her deeply as they moaned desperately into each other's mouths.

_Thirsty._ Marceline felt the Princess begin to tighten around her tentacle, Marceline latching on to her suddenly irresistible neck, sinking her fangs deep into the Princess and sucking her neck and chest dry of all the red, the burning in her throat ceasing slightly as the pink flowed beautifully smooth down her throat. Bonnie moaned so loudly Marceline couldn't resist the urge to vehemently buck her hips, venom splattering out of her lips as she cried out, a small puddle of her tentacle's juices and Bonnie's residing on the base of her appendage.

_Mine_. Marceline felt the Princess tighten unbelievably around her, Bonnie looking down at her and into her eyes. Bonnie's eyebrows were knitted closely together, her lips changing in strange intervals to lip bites and 'O' shapes, Marceline giving her ass a rather violent squeeze and blood trickled over her fingertips.

"I love you. I love you so fucking much-" Bonnie forced out between moans, grinding and bucking down desperately into Marceline's violent thrusts. Then, so suddenly Marceline gasped, Bonnie clamped insanely hard on her, crying out and bucking fiercly against her jerking and slithering shaft.

"M-MARCELINE, _YES!_" Bonnie cried, gasping and screaming out as her climax rolled over her, Marceline moaning loudly with her and holding her hips down onto her. She ground harder, faster, relentless even after Bonnie came.

"Please cum, Marcy. Please, please cum inside me. Make me yours. " Bonnie moaned and begged, her climax still bringing clamping jolts around Marceline. By simply hearing her love beg, Marceline bit her lip, held Bonnie's hips down, and came harder than ever, shots of cum filling the Princess and dripping out of her. Marceline cried something she couldn't comprehend, though Bonnie bent down to give her an affectionate kiss at whatever it was.

Both layed there with each other, kissing softly as lazy tongues grazed over swollen lips and Marceline emptied her load of cum inside of Bonnie one shoot at a time.

"Shit, shit, shit." Marceline whimpered and moaned softly, Bonnie biting her lip and smiling as she lifted her hips off of Marceline's now limp member.

They both lay next to each other for quite a while, Marceline's body now returning to normal vampire form now that her mate had been chosen. Marceline decided to break the silence.

"So, is what you said true? That you plan to tell your peeps A.S.A.P that we're dating?"

Bonnie looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then looked back at Marceline and nodded. "Yes, if that's okay for you."

Marceline scoffed but smirked. "Okay with me? Bonnie, I've been dreaming of this for years."

Bonnibel blushed and smiled, cuddling close to her girlfriends side. Marceline held her close, playing with her messed up sex-hair and smiling. She made anything look good.

"So, we're together, right?" Marceline asked, Bonnie breaking into a fit of giggles. Marceline laughed back, but looked at Bonnie expectantly, who nodded. Marceline nodded back, smiling and looking up at the ceiling as her (official) girlfriend cuddled closer into her chest.

* * *

><p>AN: that went from 0 to 100 really fucking fast. But um yep that's it, thinking about writing an epilogue which I think I'll start on as soon as this is uploaded sooo see you guys soon!


End file.
